


Do you need me?

by Thequirkyghost



Series: Lance centrics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Lance (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealous Shiro (Voltron), Lance is Lana, Multi, Self Confidence Issues, Switch Keith, established sheith, keith is keira, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequirkyghost/pseuds/Thequirkyghost
Summary: Lana has always had a thing for muscles so what is she supposed to do when two of her teammates are nothing but walking sex gods?orLana is in love with Keira and Shiro but she has a lot of self-confidence issues.





	Do you need me?

Lana had always been a sucker for muscles. Especially muscles that were attached to hot people. And especially if those hot people were dating each other. Yep, Lana was in love with the two most beautiful people she has ever seen yet that had to date each other. Lana was in love with two taken people. 

 

Lana remembered the first time she laid eyes on Keira. They were at the garrison and she walked into the classroom and sat right next to Lana. She had a mullet, but she could fucking work it. She had gorgeous violet eyes and pale skin that beautifully contrasted with her dark hair. And not only was she pretty you could even see her huge boobs and butt through her uniform, making Lana curl in on herself as she looked at her flat chest and backside. 

 

Lana could also remember seeing Keira in the front office again for getting into another fight except for this time she was with an older guy who was just as flawless as her. He had dark hair that was shaven on the sides but had a tuff of hair poking over his forehead. Just like Keira, you could see his big arms and legs through the uniform. His face looked like it was sculpted by the gods. He was also super tall, even towering over Lana. He looked to be her guardian or maybe her boyfriend. 

 

But now since they are on Voltron together it has just gotten worse. Keira and Shiro told the team they were dating a couple months ago, apparently, they had been together even before the Kerberos mission. 

 

Everyone had given them little cheers or said they already knew while Lana just silently sulked in the background. Those two are up early every morning and accidentally caught them doing it in the kitchen. Lana just ran to her room in tears. 

 

‘’LANA!” Hannah yells at her best friend. Lana’s head snaps up from being interrupted during her daydream. 

 

“Daydreaming about the power couple again?” Hannah says as she nudges her friend with her elbow. When Lana first told Pidge and Hannah about her crush on two they were just super excited to now have double the chances to bug her near her crush. 

 

“I was not. I am a classy lady I do not daydream” Lana says as she pretends to sip an imaginary cup of tea. 

 

“Mhm tell that to the drool hanging from your mouth” Lana quickly checks but of course there was no drool, okay well maybe but just a little. 

 

“Well fine I guess I am wanted somewhere else then” Lana retorts before standing up to head to her room probably to daydream in private. 

 

Lana could hear grunts and clashing metal from the training room. She peeks her head inside to see Keira in a sports bra fighting a couple gladiators. Keira gets pinned to the wall by a gladiator but Shiro comes from behind it and stabs it only to throw it off Keira. Shiro shuts off the simulation before looking back to Keira

 

Shiro and Keira exchange a couple smirks before Shiro pins her back up against the wall and roughly kisses her. Keira slides her hand up Shiro’s chest and around his neck and pulls him in closer to her. Shiro starts to glide his hand up her left thighs having her prop her leg before she jumps both legs around his torso. 

 

Lana was so lost in watching those two she didn’t realize she was leaning forward and before she could find something to stop her fall see reached her hand out only to accidentally open the door. She fell head first into the ground and saw two beautiful heads snap towards her. 

 

Keira pulls on Shiro’s hair to pull him away from her before unlatching from his torso and walking towards a fallen Lana. Keira bends down to extend a hand to help Lana up but Lana shoves it away before getting up herself. 

 

“Sorry to intrude on your make-out sesh,” Lana says, face as red as a tomato and looking anywhere but the smoking hot panting people in front of her. 

 

“Oh no worries, you know you could join us next time,” Keira says before Shiro elbows her in the gut. Did Lana just hear that right or was she daydreaming again?

 

“Sorry Lana I will make sure to keep our PDA on the down low for now,” Shiro says before giving Keira the side eye. Keira tries to put up a fight but Shiro and tackles her and soon enough their wrestling. 

 

Their laughing and smiling at each other giving each other those lovey eyes that Lana wishes for so much. She soon leaves not wanting to barge in on their romantic time. As she closed the door she could hear little giggles before she heard name called a couple times. 

 

Why can’t she just like people who weren’t taken? Why can’t she just like people who are in her league? Obviously, Keira and Shiro like strong people if they are dating each other but Lana would be described as anything but strong. She is underweight, her boobs and butt are the smallest things she has ever seen, and her arms are like a little noodle. She has no chance. 

 

Lana goes into her bathroom to do a face mask to maybe make her feel better, but she just kept crying the whole time, so it was ruined. Lana’s little break down was interrupted by Allura calling all the paladins because they were landing on a new planet they were supposed to be allies with. 

 

The species look like Avatars with being 8 – 10 feet tall except the had all five fingers and huge giant wings that were supposed to have around a 20-foot wingspan. They had a strong army, so they would be useful in fighting the Galra. Allura was supposed to have a dinner meeting while the paladins would have to try and befriend the species. 

 

When Lana got to the deck everyone was already there except Shiro and Keira who came in a couple seconds later out of breath and armor out of place. Lana knew what they were doing, and it was killing her. 

 

“This species is very important to us paladins. I hope tonight you guys can become very likable towards them. They have some weird customs but try not to offend them, this could be the last piece we need to defeat Zarkon.” Allura down on all of them so proud. Lana knew she couldn’t fail, she can’t let her team down. 

 

When they walk through the front doors of the castle for the species they are quickly met with the avatar looking, people, all bowing to them lining the entrance hall. Lana can’t remember, so she will stick to calling them the avatars.

 

They all very beautiful with faces sculpted like Shiro and lined with gorgeous slim but firm bodies. They barely wore any clothing with just cloths straps draped over their lower half with assorted beads and jewels all over. They were real-life avatar’s.  
'

 

They were lead to a common room with Avatar people that looked to be wearing more clothing and more jewels then beads, probably the rich folk of their planet. The king was around 10 feet tall with huge black wings that touched the ceiling when he opened them and that was saying a lot.

 

The castle was beautiful with gorgeous assorted tiles and marbles that shower how rich this species was. Everyone in their private common room showed so much wealth on their bodies but also their bodies were leaner and had prettier wings. Allura quickly left with the King to a private dining room while the rest of the paladins were left with all the rich Avatars.

 

Shiro and Keira quickly went to talk to the generals, Hunk went straight to the food tables, and Pidge was hitting it off with a couple robots. Lana felt out of place so she headed over to the drink fountain which probably was something like alcohol for them. She quickly rushed over to the fountain and grabbed a cup to fill with the liquid. 

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” Lana could hear over her shoulder. She turned around to be met with another avatar looking species who looked to be about 9 feet tall. He had had black braids that were pulled from his beautiful face with assorted bands, gold chains, and jewels. He obviously was one of the richest with obnoxious amounts of jewelry littering his hands, necks, and all over his body. 

 

Lana looked up to him to see bright blazing yellow eyes. He was incredibly built having big arms and wide shoulders. He had a thin torso with light abs that transitioned into a deep v-line that led to beefy legs that showed a lot of muscle. Lana didn’t realize she was looking the alien up and down before he cleared his throat to bring her attention away from his body. She remembered his comment and gathered herself and made fierce eye contact. 

 

“Oh, and why is that? Remember, I am the protector of the universe I think I can handle myself.” She put her hand that wasn’t holding the glass on her hip to show she wasn’t playing around with this guy. He scoffed a little bit before gently removing the glass from her hand. 

 

“I just know that your species bodies can’t handle our levels of alcohol. You guys are weaker than us and we can’t have our supposed to be protector drunk, now can we?” He gave her a little smirk before placing her cup down. Lana wasn’t a lightweight and she wasn’t going to allow some avatar looking guy tell her she was ‘weak’. She knew she was, but she had to prove she wasn’t. 

 

“I’ll take my chances,” Lana said before quickly grabbing another cup, filling it with the weird liquid, and downing it in one go. Lana could already feel the effects as her knees buckled a little, but she regained her strength and gave the alien a little smirk. The alien looked impressed as he grabbed another drink for her. He ushered her over to one of the couches as they sat down to chat. 

 

They hit it off well as friendly chatting soon turned into heavy flirting. Lana had always been known to flirt, it was kind of a way for her to get over Shiro and Keira. The alien guy who was know known as general Stuelk would lean a little to whisper how pretty Lana was or move a piece of hair behind her ear. Lana wasn’t really interested in the guy (Still being in love with the red and black paladin) but what could a little bit of flirting do? 

 

After only two drinks of that alien alcohol, Lana was nearly blackout drunk with not even realizing how close Stuelk was getting to her face until he kissed her. Lana would never have a chance with Shiro and Keira so might as well find someone else. Lana leaned back into the kiss and it soon turned into a passionate make out. 

 

Lana had straddled her self over his lap as he grabbed onto her butt, pulling her closer into him. Soon he started to move his head down onto her neck and collarbones, leaving little kisses and marks all the way down. They were pretty far away from everyone else, so no one noticed the two making out. Lana moved her hands up and his exposed chest and even caressing his arms and shoulders. She really liked muscles. 

 

Lana only stopped the kiss to come back up for air only for Stuelk to comment on how his species could hold their breath for 10 times longer. She giggled at that. She was about to lean back in for another kiss but was interrupted by the sounds of the dining room doors opening, meaning that the meeting was over. Lana quickly said her goodbyes before rushing over to the other paladins who were now conversing with Allura. 

 

Lana didn’t have much to hide the hickeys with so she hoped her armor turtleneck could hide most of them, but a couple ones lining her jawline were not concealed. No one seemed to notice them but if they did they didn’t say anything. Hannah nudged her friend and pointed to her neck, but Lana dismissed her with a quick hand wave and a giggle. 

 

“Paladins, it looks like we will we have to stay here for about a movement (a week). Our alliance is going well but the people wanted to know more about you guys. I hope you guys befriended some strong civilians. Now you are all dismissed please rest up paladins, we have a big day tomorrow.” 

 

Allura quickly said, exhaustion obviously presents on not only her face but also her voice. Allura was now walking back to the castle as Hannah had dragged Lana back to keep talking with her while everyone else went with Allura.

 

“Lana what did you do?” Hannah said obviously conflicted if she should be happy for her friend or disappointed. She knew Lana was always a flirt, but she never went that far with an alien before. 

 

“Well, Allura said to befriend some people so I did. Or I guess just one specifically. And we did a lot more than just befriend.” Lana was a giggling mess with alcohol present on her smell. Hannah dismissed her and led her drunk friend to join with the rest of the paladins. 

 

As Lana was leaving she saw Stuelk bow with a couple other generals before giving her a little wink, which only made Lana giggle more. Lana wasn’t going to make anything with him but that was the first time she has ever made out with someone. Sure, she has kissed someone before, but it definitely wasn’t as heated as what she just did. 

 

When Hannah had finally dragged Lana to the castle of lions Lana could see Shiro and Keira talking by their room. Keira looked mad poking at her neck, which mad Lana blush knowing it was about her. Except Keira didn’t look happy or in love she was mad. Probably mad Lana was getting drunk and making out with the aliens instead of learning about them. 

 

God, she can never do anything right. Well, fuck them if they won’t love her then they shouldn’t worry about her. Hannah finally led her best friend to her bedroom and plopped her in her bed before giving her friend a kiss on her forehead and wished her a good night. 

 

Lana quickly fell asleep dreaming about how good kissing Stuelk was and how disappointed Keira and probably everyone else was in her. Lana just wanted to make her teammates proud yet again she messed up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, didn't edit it. I will probably do it later. Please comment your thoughts on the story or any confusions you have and I will make sure to reply to you guys. I don't even know the title lol.


End file.
